sweetcouchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Facility
The Facility is the Empire-run home to the experiments. It is uncharted and it's location is known only to those who already work there and The Empress herself. The experiments are not allowed to leave The Facility - but are being trained to do so, eventually. Organizational Structure The Facility's chief concern is the experiments, though there are other projects that are going on there as well. It is run chiefly by geneticists, but staffed by counsellors, care workers, security guards, and other workers. Blah blah blah, some stuff about the bigwigs. Everyone reports directly to the Empress. Facilities (of the facility!) The Facility is home to a training room, an environment simulator, a lounge, a kitchen, and individual bedrooms for each experiment. Staff quarters are inaccessible to the experiments. They are each allowed to customize their own room with personal belongings, but entertainment devices must stay in the lounge (no TV after bed!). Life at the Facility Life at the facility is strictly regimented and claustrophobic, but the staff goes to pains to make it as comfortable as possible for the experiments. Though they are not allowed to leave the building and must submit to regular training and medical examination, often while enduring frustrating silence on the purpose of it all, the staff is humane and sympathetic to their desire to see and understand the outside world. That the experiments are in the dark about their existence is, however, obviously deliberate. Incessent questioning and prying is liable to make the staff as uncomfortable as it is to annoy them. Answers tend to be rote recitation: "You aren't here against your will," "We are trying to help you," "You are here to serve the Empress in a most important task." For the most part, the staff doesn't seem to have any idea what the larger picture is, themselves - only a few individuals are privvy to the whole story, and they have nothing to say about it. The daily schedule at the Facility tends to involve individual and team training (mentally, socially and martially) and education (in a breadth of topics and areas of their personal interest), with full-day labs once a week where scientists examine their powers and check their health. Evening and weekends are discretionary time, and the experiments are allowed to freely associate with one another and use any part of the facility as long as they are in their room by "lights out." Experiments are taught to understand themselves as soldiers and special agents in service of the Empire. Disciplinary measures Experiments are treated like school children or rehabilitational prisoners. There are four levels of offense with corresponding punishments. Each level is cumulative to the last. *'LEVEL ONE' - Formal warnings, reprimands or talking tos. *'LEVEL TWO '- Regular appointments with an on-site counsellor are made. You may have to spend time in an isolation chamber as a "time out," usually immediately after the incident you are being punished for, and for a short amount of time (no more than an hour - kind of a "go to your room and think about what you did"). *'LEVEL THREE '- Privileges and personal affects will start to be taken away (for instance, the ability to request outside objects or items). *'LEVEL FOUR' - Solitary confinement, lasting for as long as is deemed necessary. Here are some examples and the average level of punishment: *'Civil Disobedience' - Level One, but if they have to mindwipe you out of your hunger strike, they will. *'Aggression, belligerance, verbal abuse (to peers)' - Usually a level one offense, but this can range from an informal reprimand ("be nice, Xander") up to a level 3 offense. *'Aggression, belligerance, verbal abuse (to staff members)' - Level 1 immediately, escalates in level if it continues. *'Seditious talk about the empress' - Level 2. *'Inciting rebellion (trying to escape, systemic destruction of the facility or its regine)' - Level 4. *'Property damage (deliberate)' - Level 3 - 4. *'Property damage (accidental)' - unpunished. *'Violence against staff or peers' - Level 4. Propaganda Propaganda tends to come in the form of the omission of negative information about The Empire and The Empress, and continued reinforcement of its positive attributes. The experiments are formally taught about the Empire's ideals and could probably summarize its philosophy and purposes much more clearly and concisely than the average citizen. Category:Anamnesis Category:APlaces Category:ACodex